An electronic component mounting system for mounting an electronic component on a substrate by solder joint to manufacture a mounting substrate includes a plurality of electronic component mounting devices such as a solder print device, an electronic component placing device, and a reflow device, all of which are connected to one another. Such an electronic component mounting system, an electronic component mounting line having a test function, such as a configuration of arranging test devices between devices, is introduced in order to reliably manage quality (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-2002-134899).
In the example disclosed in JP-A-2002-134899, a print test device is arranged between a print device and an electronic component placing device, and, when the print test device detects an abnormal state such as misalignment in a print sate of the print device, the print test device transmits feedback information for solving the abnormal state to the print device and feed-forward information for performing a placing operation after solving the affect of the abnormal state to the electronic component placing device of a post-process. By this configuration, high quality management can be realized in the mounting substrate manufacturing process.
Recently, as an electronic apparatus is miniaturized, the size of an electronic component is reduced, a mounting condition is more finely set at the time of mounting the small-sized component, and thus a precise placing operation must be performed by a placing head. In other words, in order to stably mounting the small-sized component with high position precision, it is preferable that operation precision in a nozzle falling operation when holding the electronic component by an absorbing nozzle and landing the electronic component at a mounting point of a substrate is highly managed, in addition to mounting position precision in a horizontal direction of the substrate.
However, in a conventional device disclosed in JP-A-2002-134899, the mounting position precision in the horizontal direction is detected and corrected, but position precision in a height direction is not detected and corrected. To this end, when the substrate has a thickness variation or curvature deformation, the electronic component cannot be adequately landed at the mounting point of the substrate and thus a mounting failure such as component misalignment may be caused. In the conventional mounting system, it is difficult to efficiently prevent the mounting failure due to positional error in the height direction of the substrate.